questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Reasons You Can't Live Without Quest For Glory: Shadows of Darkness
By Kurt Busch Lori and Corey Cole are feverishly finishing up the final design for the longwaited fourth chapter in the celebrated Quest for Glory series. Meanwhile, a team of Sierra's most seasoned artists, animators, and programmers are busy building a game that is at once frightening, suspenseful, amusing, and action-packed. Here's five reasons why you just gotta get in on the mother of all quests: 1. A hot new combat system gives you action as fast and furious as today's biggest arcade games. The fastest, most intuitive, most advanced combat mode to ever hit the series gives you more options and lets you tailor the difficulty setting, depending on just how tough you really are. As any character, you'll find the system more maneuverable and more intuitive. Unless you're casting a spell, combat is totally mouse driven and lets you click directly on a monster, not an icon menu. As a Fighter, you'll be able to gain a gnarly new weapon - a magic battleaxe. As a Magic User, you'll be able to muster a massive spell against your opponent or dash off a quicker (but less deadly) spell in a pinch. As a Thief, you'll be able to execute flips and acrobatics to land devastating blows on your enemies. The difficulty setting also lets you choose how much combat you can take. On Hard mode, combat gives you the same adrenaline-pumping challenge you'd find in your favorite arcade. Medium gives you more time to think and makes combat a strategy exercise. Easy mode virtually fights for you - how well your character fares depends on how well you've developed his skills. Shadows of Darkness offers serious, satisfying fight scenes for every type of gamer, from the most buffed thumb twitcher to the most fumble-fingered novice. 2. A new advanced icon bar gives you more options than any other Sierra adventure. This is a sophisticated game, and the options presented by the icon menu reflect the freedom of movement afforded expert players. Most icons bring up sub-menus that allow you to choose what specific action you want to take. When you click on a door, for instance, you'll have the choice of knocking, picking the lock, forcing the door open, etc. The Action menu lets you choose from such activities as running, sleeping and acrobatics. The Spells menu gives you quick access to 15-20 spells (depending on how many you've mastered). The conversation mode lets you designate what you want to do when you Combat can be as deadly as today's hottest arcade hits or an exercise in strategy. A sinister setting and a sophisticated gaming system add up to an unparalleled adventure. speak with a character. You have the choice of asking, telling, etc. Conversation trees expand as you learn more things, and character dialogue changes, depending on how many times you've met the character and what you've learned or done since the last meeting. 3. It's light-hearted humor in a veeeeery dark setting. Imagine creeping through a cavernous castle in darkest Transylvania, only to swing open an ominous door and find... Dr. Brain! Well, it's one of his relatives, anyway, and it's also one of the many delightful gems of humor, shining in a swirling, sinister sea of horror and danger. Lori Cole has always been famous for creating intricate, involved fantasy worlds, and Corey Cole has been equally famous for injecting bizarre puns and grueling Bv Kurt Busch 48 Characters (many of them as strange as this one) appear full screen during conversation. groaners into the landscape to take the edge off the suspense. This game features more dark, deadly scenarios and more of Corey's celebrated (?) humor. At this point, we're not sure which will prove scarier. 4. It's three, three, three quests in one! There are many roads through this perilous quest, and the ones you travel depend on the type of character you choose. Play it as a Fighter and triumph through strength, courage, and valor. Play it as a Magic User and conjure your way through each dark and deadly predicament. Play it as a Thief, and you'll live by your wits and cunning. Each type of character requires a new and original way of thinking to succeed. Like it's predecessors, Shadows of Darkness also gives you the option of importing your already honed character from a previous episode. If you've been reeeeeally good, you can even start out as a Paladin. If this is your first Quest for Glory game, take heart. A variable skill level lets you get into the action without getting greased too quickly. 5. YOU decide what kind of quest you're on. The quest changes depending on what kind of game you're playing. If you're out to win your way through brute strength, Shadows of Darkness is a real carnage fest, testing your battle skills as you go. If you're playing a strategy game, the gameplay becomes more intricate and elegant. Shadows of Darkness tailors itself to your playing style, letting you solve puzzles and overcome obstacles in very different ways. Best of all, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness is coming this Fall from Sierra. Watch these pages for more news on this groundbreaking new game. Category:Articles